vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dekinai Sagi
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Dekinai Sagi (デキナイ詐欺) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de febrero de 2016 y actualmente supera las 15 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Existen 2 versiones de la canción, una por VY2 y Gackpo; y la otra por Ashikubi y KomeYoung (incluida en el álbum "no concept"). La versión VOCALOID fue marcada como la original. Intérpretes: VY2V3 y Camui GackpoV3 POWER Música, Letra y Vídeo: EZFG *Nicovideo *Niconi Commons (Instrumental) *YouTube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. Kanji= 描いた未来　叶えたい願い 手にしたい想い　憧れのキミ 現実は笑止　求めた癒し 憂いばかり　眠れない 気付いたら　夜が明けてた 見上げれば　鮮やか過ぎる空 迅速に　実直に　ただ手を伸ばし（迷ってた） つかみ　so easy　なのにやらない（揺らいでた） 卑し下し　へりくだりだり（惑わせた） 閉ざし黙り（ゆえに） デキナイ詐欺（デキナイ詐欺） 望みの返事　導く為に 少々不埒　出来過ぎたキミ ふさわしくない　だとか言い出し 何を怖がり　逃げ腰 微笑みが　消え失せた 堪えてた　涙がこぼれた 払拭し　狡猾に　上手く立ち回り（迷わせた） 順調に　you made it　なのにため息（夢見てた） 過小に評価し　先へと延ばし（間に合うなら） 苦い笑い（みそぎ） デキナイ詐欺（デキナイ詐欺） 偽り　欺き　告げられないまま 気付いたら　日が暮れてた 時がただ　過ぎていた 隠せてた　そう思っていた 自ら　ジシンを欺き続けていました 水がさらり　流れてくように（さらり） 欲がじわり　身体を支配（じわり） 絶好の機会に　巡り会い会い（巡り会い） せっかくの衝動　抑えるのやめて（叶うなら） 迅速に　実直に　ただ手を伸ばし（演じてた） つかみ　don't worry　もう離さない（ばれていた） 期待よそに　弄ぶように（意地でした） もったいぶってました　できちゃうのに　できないフリ（なんて強がり） デキナイ詐欺（デキナイ詐欺） 描いた未来　描けない未来 叶えたい願い　叶わない願い ただ手を伸ばし　まだ届かない （苦い）つかみ　（笑い）so easy （I'm sorry,）don't worry,　（I'm sorry...）don't worry... |-| Romaji= Egai ta mirai kanae tai negai te ni shitai omoi akogare no kimi genjitsu wa shoushi motome ta iyashi ui bakari nemure nai Kizui tara yoru ga ake te ta miagere ba azayaka sugiru sora Jinsoku ni jicchoku ni tada te o nobashi (mayotte ta) tsukami so easy nanoni yara nai (yurai de ta) iyashi kudashi herikudari dari (madowase ta) tozashidamari (yueni) dekinai sagi (dekinai sagi) Nozomi no henji michibiku tame ni shoushou furachi dekisugi ta kimi fusawashiku nai da toka iidashi nani o kowagari nigegoshi Hohoemi ga kieuse ta kotaete ta namida ga kobore ta Fusshoku shi koukatsu ni umaku tachimawari (mayowase ta) junchou ni you made it nanoni tameiki (yumemite ta) kashou ni hyouka shi saki he to nobashi (maniau nara) ukari warai (miso gi) dekinai sagi (dekinai sagi) Itsuwari azamuki tsugerare nai mama Kizui tara hi ga kurete ta toki ga tada sugite ita kakusete ta sou omotte ita mizukara jishin o azamu kitsuzuke te i mashita Mizu ga sarari nagare te ku you ni (sarari) yoku ga ji wari karada o shihai (ji wari) zekkou no kikai ni meguri ai ai (meguri ai) sekkaku no shoudou osaeru no yame te (kanau nara) Jinsoku ni jicchoku ni tada te o nobashi (enjite ta) tsukami don ' t worry mou hanasa nai (bare te i ta) kitai yoso ni mote asobu you ni (iji deshi ta) mottai butte mashita dekichau noni deki nai furi (nante tsuyogari) dekinai sagi (dekinai sagi) Egai ta mirai egake nai mirai kanae tai negai kanawa nai negai tada te o nobashi mada todoka nai (nigai) tsukami (warai) so easy （I'm sorry,）don't worry,　（I'm sorry...）don't worry... |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Curiosidades *La letra del vídeo fue escrita a mano por Ashikubi y KomeYoung. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Interpretada por VY2 Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid